


World Domination

by Marmaset6



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Rape, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmaset6/pseuds/Marmaset6
Summary: I would like to take this time to stress the severity of this story. It does contain sexual and physical acts and therefore is ranked E. However this story will go into some very very dark themes and if that upsets you please do not read this story. The first chapter is comparatively tame to what the rest will have. You have been warned.this fic follows mercy's endeavors to take over the world. in my opinion, this is the most involved and probably the best story i have ever written. happy reading.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: Mei and Pharah

Every single time i try to take her down she is always one step ahead. She manages to outsmart me and escape before i can get her, time and time again. Maybe, if i thought like her, i could finally get her, finally stop her terror against this world and her crimes against humanity. She toyed with the very fabric of life for her own benefit and i won't stand for it any longer. I will do what i have to if it means taking her down.

I picked up a vial of strange looking multi color liquid and took the lid off before gulping it down. I can't believe it's come to this, but what other choice do i have. To hurt me, it's fair game. But to hurt all of those innocents? Inexcusable!

The vial only took a second to act. Thoughts filled my mind, i thought of things i would have never considered before. Vile cruel things, which all served to further my own goals. Overwatch is the strongest military in the world, with that i could. Yes, yes, that all works out PERFECTLY! Maniacal laughter escaped my lips. I am no longer this angel everyone thought i was, i am SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT!

Cruel, Evil, Wrong, So what? None of that mattered anymore! Why care when i could be cold and achieve victory at any cost? YES YES YES YES! I've already won, not a soul could stop me. But now, i needed to prepare for what came next. Meticulous careful planning. everything must go off without a hitch. It begins here, it ends with my goals being realized.

(time skip, one year later. Watchpoint gibraltar. 6:07pm)

I was busy performing a physical examination of Fareehah, ensuring the proper functioning of all muscles and nerves. She was lying on the table next to me in a hospital gown. She had taken some severe trauma from the past mission, a sniper shot hit one of her propulsion vents. Thankfully it didn't explode when she hit the ground.

"As far as i can tell everything is functioning properly. But, if you wish to conduct further examination i am lacking the tools to do so here. You may come home with me if you wish, think of it as a date. I'll even treat you to a drink or two. What do you say?" i stroked the back of her neck and hair softly. Out of all of the soldiers available to me, she is the most valuable. I sniffed her hair softly and it smelled of lavender.

"That sounds lovely, Angela. my mom has told me stories about you and i want to test the legends." she stopped moving and just allowed me to stroke her body. Maybe she actually enjoyed it more than she let on. From what i have heard she is bisexual so maybe she has a little crush on me. That will be handy for later.

I grabbed onto her clothing from the box beside her. A cute black frilly skirt and matching top. Simple, black, cute. She also had tall black boots which easily went up to her knees with dark pantyhose to match. Finally, she had a locket around her neck, inside was a picture of her and her mother from when they were young, before the incident.

I walked with my arm around Fareehah's waist to the car. I opened the door for her and allowed her to get inside the back, closing it behind her. I walked around to the other side and got in next to her. A console came out from the front seat which i pressed a couple buttons on telling it to take us home. The car started up and began driving on its own as i laid back in my seat.

A cooler in-between the two seats opened up and a bottle of red wine was pushed back towards us. I grabbed onto the bottle and popped the cork with relative ease. I began drinking a generous mouthful from the bottle before swallowing and handing it to Fareehah. She smirked at my forwardness and took the bottle. She didn't wish to be outdone so she took two mouthfuls from the bottle.

I could see her recoil from the unpleasant taste, a side effect i had long outgrown. My own emotions are difficult to understand, but they seem to come out more when under the influence. As such i have begun drinking quite frequently in order to allow myself any time to relax.

We spoke about seemingly dumb things like plans for vacation and our dreams for the future. It all seemed somewhat trivial but, it made her happy. After about thirty minutes we arrived at my home. I stepped out and worked my way around the car, opening the door and guiding her out.

She stumbled over her own shoes and almost tripped but i caught her before she got low enough. At this angle, looking over her caramel skin, she looked beautiful. I giggled softly and helped her to her feet. She had a slight blush as she got up. I grabbed onto her waist and helped her inside.

I placed her on the couch in my living room, fire side, before taking a seat next to her. I got on one knee in front of her and began removing her shoes and pantyhose before setting them aside. I began examining both of her ankles and feet to see if they were hurt. Even if they were she certainly would not tell me.

I concluded nothing was a matter before a small smirk crossed my lips. Fareehah saw and gasped slightly. "Don't you dare!" i began tickling the bottoms of her feet as she rolled around on the couch laughing. After what seemed like minutes i pulled away and sat next to her. She fell onto me and rested her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her and continued smiling. It was a tender moment, i'm glad i can still tell.

(time skip, three hours later, 10:12pm)

I guided the inebriated Fareehah down the steps to my 'examination room' for further testing. She was definitely right, i know how to handle my alcohol. While i was barely buzzed, Fareehah was a stumbling mess.

I brought her into a dimly lit room with medical equipment and an examination table in the back. I guided her to the table and placed her onto it. She seemed upset to be seperated from my side, this would be much easier than i last thought. "Remove all of your clothing and the examination will be conducted."

She eagerly stripped all of her clothing even the underwear in seconds, being bare and nude enjoying my company. She laid down on the table and i smirked. Leather Restraints closed down on her neck, arms, and legs. She seemingly didn't care at all, even enjoying the restrictive treatment.

"Fareehah, i need to be honest with you. I want you, i need you. I am gathering a strike team to make a better tomorrow. You were my first choice, everything about your personality and skill set fits perfectly into my needs. You will kill people for me, and you will do 'terrible, horrible' things. I tell you this in good faith, and If you choose to join my side, we will embrace. But if you wish to leave, knowing what i have told you thus far, i will be forced to kill you. I don't want to, but i will do what i have to."

Fareeha looked at me with wide eyes. In other words, i had given her everything she had wanted. "You want me to kill, i will do so without question. I would slaughter legions of people, my own mother would fall, if it meant winning your favor Angela. Yes, do whatever you must i submit completely and totally. My own mother was never there for me when you were. You cared for me and showed me compassion while she was busy hiding away letting me think she died. If you tell me to bathe in the blood of my enemies I will with a smile on my face."

She was being completely sincere, totally truthful and honest. Without any sense of regret or insincerity, she just submitted. I grabbed her head and planted a sincere kiss onto her lips. She held the kiss without progressing further, she was still surprised that I even offered let alone pulled through. I pulled away and rested my head on her neck.

"I must install a communicator in your head. It allows me to speak through vibrations in your skull and to read your thoughts, to a degree. For our upcoming missions, this is essential."

"Just, be quick please. I yearn for you even still." She closed her eyes and nodded. I pulled the tools around and cut out a very tiny square from her head. I installed the device quickly, a mere probe in the brain, before sealing back up the hole seamlessly.

"This will begin to take effect about a week from now when it is able to properly insert itself without any damage. You'll get a headache at the worst, but let me know if any pain arrives." I squeezed her arm reassuringly before putting away the tools to be cleaned later. I undid the restraints before hopping onto her chest. "It shouldn't take much to finish you off now, I can feel your heartbeat through my thighs. Come to think of it that can't be healthy."

I smirked softly and hopped off of her before turning her to sit on the edge of the table. I trailed my fingers along her body up to her neck. "Here, or in my bedroom?" i licked the edge of her ear softly before biting down playfully, breathing on her neck. I could see her shiver from the tingling sensation.

"I don't think i can wait any longer. Please do me here!" she put her hands on my shoulders. I smirked while staring into her eyes.

"As you wish." i stood up and pushed her back into the table. I got down on my knees and lined my face up with her warm hole. I traced my hands along her own breasts and i could feel her entire body yearn for release. I began licking the outer folds of her pussy while teasing her nipples playfully. After such a little bit of contact she already began convulsing.

Her orgasm ripped through her instantly and her entire body spasmed. I looked up at her shocked. "I-i'm sorry, i didn't mean to so quickly. A-are you done with me now?" After that powerful of an aphrodisiac if she doesn't keep orgasming until the energy fades, she may actually have a heart attack.

I smiled and spoke with actions instead of words. I stuck my tongue out towards the center of her snatch and i heard her moan intensely. I continued going, roughly rubbing my tongue against her folds, occasionally taking the time to tease her bud. My hands began playing with her breasts more roughly, squeezing and pinching her nipples.

I felt orgasm after orgasm shoot through her, each one taking a slightly larger amount of effort then the last. After only about 5 minutes of tongue play she must have came at least a dozen times. Sweet liquid flowed out of her and coated my tongue following each orgasm.

Feeling one about to approach i stopped my tongue and stood up, still playing with her breasts carefully. I picked her up and pushed her over so she was fully laying on the table. I took off the replacement jeans and t-shirt i put on in seconds.

I hopped onto the bed and aligned our own sexes. I began roughly rubbing our cunts together, eager for my own release. The moisture had left my flesh soaked. Sounds of wet slapping and loud moans filled the otherwise silent room. After seemingly seconds, i already felt my own orgasm approach, and hers had been spaced out far enough that it was safe to conclude our activities.

I picked up my speed and surprisingly quickly both of us experienced a mind boggling orgasm Both of our bodies had been drained mentally and physically as we laid atop each other. I unlocked my legs and just laid in the afterglow of what had just taken place.

Not only had i secured my first soldier, i had just ensured to myself that this plan would work, or i would make it work at any cost. A small voice piped up from across the table, "Angela, that was incredible. I-i love you, so much."

I moved closer to Fareehah and I could smell the alcohol on her breath. "I don't understand love anymore, I don't have the ability. But if it is any consolation to you, I care about you, and how much you care about me." She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

"I don't care, you could hate me if you wanted to. I love you, I love you so much that you could kill me and I would gladly die in your arms. Use me how you wish, kill me, make me kill, I don't care anymore." She was completely sincere, and if anything, a little mental. If she is this dependent she will never question me.

She however, is the first piece in this game. I am far from amassing my armada. Despite this, laying in her arms makes me feel safe, if nothing else. "Fareehah, I have one last test for you. I trust you, completely and totally, but I have to be absolutely sure." Fareehah looked at me completely earnestly, ready to do literally anything I wanted.

I sat up and got off of the bed before walking over to the light switch. I flipped it and an overhead light shining onto a glass case illuminated a table with a naked woman on it. Fareehah turned her head and looked at the woman. "Mei"

I stood next to the case and opened it before pulling the table out with the plump woman on it. She awoke at the movement and began looking around frantically. "Please Angela just let me go. I don't want to join you!" I put my fingers on her lips and shushed her.

"I'm not going to do anything, what happens to you is up to her." Fareehah stood up at being mentioned and walked over to us. I stepped back, allowing her to do what she wanted.

"Has Angela ever did you wrong in the past? She has given her life time and time again to save you and you can't even kill in her name? What kind of ungrateful degenerate cunt are you?" Fareehah grabbed the restraints around her head and undid them. I smirked at the insult, having to stifle a giggle.

Mei had tears streaming down her face as she stared at the naked Egyptian. "Fareehah, why are you doing this? What did she do to you? Why would you want to kill anyone if you didn't have to?" Fareehah punched her dead in the face as hard as she could, breaking her nose and allowed blood to stream down her face. She finally began to grasp the concept that she wasn't going to leave, she had to give in or she would die.

Fareehah grabbed her by the hair and made her maintain eye contact. "I love her, and I will not allow anyone to say anything bad about her. You simply don't understand. I have to kill, i do what she wants of me, that is my purpose. You have one chance to change your mind, what do you want." fareehah undid the rest of the restraints and sat the woman up. Would be a shame if she drowned on her own blood.

Mei's eyes were wide at her words. She had to give in, she had to say she wanted to join her. "I understand, i will do what i have to." Fareehah grabbed her face softly and hugged her. "I'm glad you came around, but that isn't sincere."

"What? What do you mean? I just said i will join you. I will do what you ask, i promise i will i swear." tears were streaming down her face as she shivered. She was terrified, how cute.

"Lying to me? I would forgive you. Lying to Angela? How dare you let your inferior mind do such a thing. Unforgivable!" Fareehah grabbed onto her chin with one hand, and her hair with the other.

"No, please no. you don't have to do this. Make me your slave instead. Anything, just dont kill me." she was barely able to get it out clearly. A loud crunch echoed throughout the room as meis eyes went blank and her face lost color. Fareehah retracted and mei's body dropped to the floor. Fareehah stood up and flipped her body over before chuckling. "She doesn't need a slave, that's what i'm for. Stupid bitch."

I smirked, before maniacal laughter escaped my lips. I continued laughing for what seemed like minutes straight as Fareehah sunk to my side. Once I finally ceased I placed a smack on Fareehahs bottom and licked her neck. "You are mine now, through and through."

I began gazing at mei's nude body now able to appreciate it fully. "It's a real shame she couldn't come around. She would have been a nice addition."

"Yes, her abilities are quite formidable." She leaned onto me, still blushing. "Carry her fat ass to the freezer, we can still use her. I will create synthetic replicates of her eyes and hands. Our first mission will be to raid the ecopoint, but we need one more. Who? I haven't decided yet. You may play with her if you like, just leave her intact." fareehah nodded before easily slinging the woman on her shoulder.

"I would rather not, it would just piss me off. Lying to you, i still can't believe the nerve of some people. At least die with some dignity." i smirked before smacking her ass once again and walking away. "I'll be in the bath, i expect dinner to be made when i get out." fareehah opened the freezer and threw mei onto a meat hook through the shoulder. "Of course mommy, would you like me to clean as well?"

"That is unnecessary, you are too good to clean like a maid. That will be saved for someone else in time." fareehah closed the freezer and began walking towards the stairs.

"Thank you, i will get on it right away." i walked towards the bathroom before drawing the water and reflecting on my actions. One success so far, many more to come.


	2. chapter 2: lena zarya

(One week later, 5:42 pm)

"Attention all overwatch personnel. We will be making accommodations to support a new group of soldiers incoming from Russia. Some of you will be forced to share living quarters and we ask for your cooperation in doing so. Further orders and information will be provided in the loading bay on a person by person basis. This order is not only for foot soldiers, all strike team members as well as any medical or engineering personnel are required to report as well. Please report to the loading bay at 1800 hours. Dismissed."

I picked my head up from the paperwork and sighed. I don't even stay at the base so god knows they are going to make me take someone with me. This will halt all of my progress. That damned voice, every single time that voice comes over the intercom I lose more and more time. It will only be so long until someone finds out.

Wait, did she say Russia? Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

my lab coat enveloped my shoulders as I headed down the hallway. The entire time I was only thinking, please have her. I turned another corner as polished marble turned to hard concrete. Sounds of incoming vertibirds and stomping of soldiers filled my ears.

I opened the door and to my delight, she was there. Aleks sat on the closest seat in the most recently arrived aircraft, allowing four people to get off first. She followed the last one out and got in a line of people waiting to be ordered. She looked calm, despite the gloom being plastered on the faces of the others in line.

A tiny Asian woman in official business attire and a holo-note approached the soldiers waiting at the door. Despite being small, she had quite the presence. "You all will be assigned a roommate as I'm sure you all know. You don't get to choose we will simply assign person to person. I appreciate you getting here early, eager to meet your new friend. Try to understand the trauma these people went through, be kind and be considerate."

Simultaneous nods from the people in line including myself were noticed by the woman before she turned around and issued us to walk in. A realization came over me, they were going to just match us up. I cannot let this opportunity slip away, although I'm afraid I don't have a choice.

I quickly began counting the heads in front of me, five. Fuck, what a tease. I have to do something to ensure this happens properly. I leaned Forward slightly, "do you mind if we switch places?" She turned around with a mild shock on her face.

"And miss the chance to share a room with zarya? No fucking way. Better luck next time doc." What a little sow, insolent brat. I dare her to come to my office, she'll walk out with a missing limb.

I sunk down slightly and sighed. "Yes I suppose you're right, my apologies." She nodded and turned around. I took a slight note of the faces which walked past but overall didn't pay them much mind. Each one got assigned their roommate until the girl in front of me was up next.

The Asian woman pulled up her holopad before taking a scan of her face, pulling up her details. Some compatibility would be considered I suppose it makes sense.

Zarya and the woman were standing inches away from each other, looking at each other intently. Zarya noticed me behind her and waved. I waved back and smiled, it had been a while after all.

The Asian woman smirked at seeing us share an interaction and looked back down. "I'm sorry carol, but it says here you are a homosexual. Therefore you are not allowed to share a room with someone of the same sex. Please move behind ms Ziegler and wait for more arrivals." She smiled while delivering the statement and the other woman seemed devastated. She sighed but followed orders and moved behind me.

Zarya hugged me like a bear, lifting me up playfully before the sound of my lungs being forcefully deflated escaped my lips. She smiled and put me back down. "Sorry. I'm used to women being built like men, you are so frail in comparison." I giggled slightly in between exasperated breaths.

The woman didn't even bother scanning us merely allowing our embrace. She got close "what I said earlier is bullshit, we don't care about sexuality at all. I saw you two happy so I figured I would give you a break. Clear out of here before someone accuses me of playing favorites."

I was sort of shocked, this woman had a reputation of being a stickler for rules. Come to think of it, I didn't even know her name. "I owe you one" she nodded and signaled us out. Aleks wrapped her arm around me as we left the building.

After some basic catching up I lead her to my car and we both got in. She had such a powerful air about her. Everything she did and every word she spoke commanded the attention of everyone around her. A lifetime of murder and destruction would do that to a person.

I rested my head on her shoulder and to my surprise she returned the gesture. She had to be tough, she had to be cold. If she wasn't, Russia's icon would lose its value. The civil unrest would reach astronomical proportions.

"I know you have gone through so much, it is okay to let it out. I can help you aleks, I am a doctor." Tears came out of her eyes slowly at first which turned into violent sobbing. She sounded so ugly, how distasteful.

I always liked her stoic personality but this could suit my needs much better. Ripe and damaged, ready for the abusing. "I am not able to live like this anymore. I cannot keep making friends only for them to die. What meaning does life have if I have nobody to share with. I am the face of Russia, but do I deserve it? I'm not supposed to cry, I'm not supposed to feel pain, I'm not allowed to be me anymore. Taking the lives of those who hurt me is the only thing I live for now, I don't even have family left. My existence is a joke, a big cruel joke."

She was starting to stain the shoulder of my shirt with her tears. Every fiber of her being wanted her to not do this anymore but if she left what would remain? I feel sympathy towards her if only minimally.

"Aleks, I promise I will never leave you. I will do what I have to to get you transitioned permanently to Gibraltar. Whatever it takes, at any cost. It is all too much for you and I don't think I could sleep with myself if I let you go back." I mustered up fake tears to make it believable. A part of me wanted to cry, a part which I had found again. I had never seen her this weak before, someone as strong as her isn't immune to grief. Even if it was hard for me to find it, I still could and that was important.

The sounds of aleks' crying was cut off by a voice announcing our arrival. I didn't want to move from her arms, and she didn't want to leave mine but we had to go in. I patted her on the back and she broke away from the hug, looking at me with sad eyes. "Let's go inside. We can hang out, just like old times."

She nodded and opened her door before stepping out. Almost as if on cue her face returned to normal and she looked as stoic as ever. Hiding it for this long must have given her the ability to control her emotions.

She stuck to my side as we walked up the stone driveway. The door opened at my arrival and the woman standing behind it bowed her head. "Welcome home Angela. The new security system was installed today at four. The installers had their memory wiped per your request." She looked up and stopped bowing at the sight of aleks. "Oi mum, you didn't tell me you had company. I didn't get the chance to clean the equipment yet."

I looked up at the bubbly Brit and sighed. "Thank you Lena, but please shut up." I only just realized her new outfit came in today. She had been clad in the French maid outfit she ordered for my pleasure.

Her chronal accelerator was strapped to her chest imbedded in the outfit. The normal black and white had been modified slightly to go higher on her legs and lower on her torso. As such her white underwear was on display as well as her bare breasts. She also had black and white striped stockings complete with black heels.

aleks, despite being conflicted internally, had a smile on her face. She must have enjoyed this as well. That's good I suppose but it isn't the first impression I wished to make. "Please bring some vodka and wine to my bedroom. Me and aleks wish to be left alone for the evening."

"With haste mum." Lena zipped off past the corner and in the blink of an eye bolted up the stairs towards my room. I closed the door behind me and sighed. "I apologize."

"For what? I saw half naked woman and get to drink with you? Sounds like perfect evening." She playfully punched my shoulder and smiled. Just as we took a few more steps into the living room Fareehah walked out of her room and looked down at me. She saw aleks and jumped for joy, literally, she jumped off the stairs at aleks. She caught Fareehah and hugged her tightly.

Fareehah was only wearing a pair of cobalt blue panties. A realization which aleks noticed too and began laughing about. "Does nobody in home wear proper clothes? I'm not complaining, just curious." I sighed and looked at Fareehah before smirking.

"I guess not. Not that I'm complaining either." I smacked her butt hard before she yipped and jumped away from aleks. "You can have your reunion later I need to have a meeting with her. Could you make something light? Whatever you feel like making it is always good." She looked at me with excitement before nodding quickly.

"Of course, would you like me to just bring it in when it's ready?"

"That will do nicely. Thank you" she turned around without any words. I could see some pep in her step as Lena bolted back down the stairs. "All ready." She nodded before going to the basement to presumably clean the equipment.

Aleks began walking up the stairs and I followed. All this time and she still didn't forget where my room was. She opened the door herself and gestured me inside. I walked in hearing the door close behind me. I took a seat on the bed and turned around looking at aleks. Her face was pale and she was staring.

"What is wrong?" I looked at her concerned but she just returned the gaze. She took a few steps forward and grabbed me, pinning me to the bed. "Why do they all act complacent. I know those women, they would never dress or act like that."

"You are familiar with volskaya no? You should know better than anyone what she has created." Oh fuck. My fake expression shed from my face and the cold hate filled visage returned. I would not be found out like this.

"It was an inevitability. This had to happen." Her face was still one of confusion. I don't have my implant in yet so I have no way to tell the girls what is going on. This would not do.

"I can read people's emotions. Stress, hate, happiness, arousal, loyalty, I can see them all. But you haven't registered for any of those since I got here. Ever since I saw you the only thing you have shone for is determination. You are not Angela, tell me who you are or so help me I will snap you in half."

Oh, this is interesting. She doesn't think it's really me? Interesting indeed. "February 23rd 2065, that day means much to you. I remember how you felt comfort in my grasp. We sat there in silence for hours. Do you remember why? Well of course you do that was the day your mother was murdered." Her grasp faltered as she let go.

"What happened to you?" I turned around and sighed as she pulled back. She sat next to me, convinced i was real. Memory transfer has not been perfected yet so she has no reason to doubt me

"I had feelings in me which got in the way. Now I don't it's simple really. I brought you here to serve my goals. I seek a better world for all humans and omnics alike. I will kill anyone in my way without fail. Mei has already fallen and I don't want to add you to that list. Deep down I still care you know, however slight it may be."

"If what you promise is true I shall trust you. I don't have much of an alternative. But how do you suppose you would kill me if I did resist?" I laughed hysterically as I stood. "You speak as if completing the task is difficult. I have so many weapons aimed at you right now it's more like which one do I want to use first." I continued laughing as a chair rose out of the ground under me.

She could tell I was being sincere as a dark smile plastered itself on my face. "I want a better world through whatever I have to do. Will you do what I say without question? If I told you to kill a five year old girl and rip out her spinal cord would you?" All she had right now was her trust in me. I could tell this kind of talk was nothing new for her, only coming from me must have been strange.

She wanted to believe me, and didn't have a choice. I have never lied to her before and I don't intend to start now. I have pure intentions and lying has no place in this world of mine. She could tell this too, I haven't lied since I began speaking to her. "Yes, I will do whatever you ask. I hope I am not making mistake by trusting you."

I began laughing again. "Give me your emotion scanner. I need to make a replica until I can acquire volskaya industries." She nodded and tossed it to me. "You will be my executioner. The others have been toyed with to help me but you don't have to be. You will kill with a clean head, untampered with."

I stood up and walked towards the door. "You may do as you wish here. Make yourself at home. I will bring you forth at another time for experimentation. The room at the end of the hall will be yours until I can have one made for you. Nobody else can tell right from wrong so abuse it as you wish. Also, they will do EVERYTHING you say so be careful." I closed the door behind me and heard aleks sigh as I did. This all worked out perfectly.

I took a couple steps down the stairs and sat down on the couch. Lena approached rather quickly. "How did it go? Do you need assistance with anything?"

I put my hand on her head and pet her like a dog. Her tongue fell out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back in her head. This was fun. "She found out about everything. But I'm glad to announce we have a new member on the team. Could you go up there and make her at home? Take her requests and demands as my own, she deserves as much."

She nodded and pulled her head away softly. She bolted up the stairs as I laid down on the couch. I cracked open a bottle of wine inside the couch cooler and turned the tv on. I pressed a few buttons and a camera feed of my bedroom turned on. I was curious to see how the two would interact.

Lena entered and aleks looked at her puzzled. "I've been told you were altered. Can you tell me more?" Lena got on her butt in front of aleks and began speaking with glee.

"I came home one night and found my fiancé's body covered in marks, cuts, and various bodily fluids most of them white. I was devastated. Angela came by shortly after. She saw the knife lodged into my throat and a pool of blood on the ground and saved me. I woke up the next day, completely healed. It was mere seconds before I grabbed my guns and shot myself in the head." Zarya began nodding intently, taking notes mentally.

"She healed me again and brought me back here. She forcefully removed my ability to feel grief and sorrow. Whenever I would feel those emotions I respond with either lust or happiness." Aleks had been looking at the ground shaking her head.

"But now, I get to live in eternal bliss. Do you want to know how?" Aleks nodded smally before making eye contact. "Because she is the one who orchestrated the murder. When she told me that I lit up like a Christmas tree. Now instead of feeling immense loss and pain I live an eternity of happiness and eroticism. I would wonder if that takes away what it means to be human but then I get horny and forget it."

Aleks had hands on her forehead and rubbed her temples. "That is genius plan. If we are being led by someone who come up with something as devious as that, I have zero doubts she could rule world if she wanted."

"Of course, Angela is the smartest person on earth. She tried taking intelligence tests the other day but she quite literally broke them. I saw her get perfect score after perfect score on any subject she took." Lena seemed ecstatic the whole way through, just as programmed. More importantly aleks seemed unfazed about any of the news.

"What was done about rocket girl?" Aleks picked her head up and looked at Lena.

"Absolutely nothing. She didn't have to do a thing. Fareehah confessed her feelings and joined on her own." Aleks smirked before looking down again.

"Wow. She does have that effect on people I suppose." Lena nodded furiously, now immensely horny.

"I do have one request Lena, it has been so long since I have had good bath. Proper Russian bath. The women used to stare when they saw me naked. I suspect you are able to do the honors?" In a flash of blue Lena left and returned.

The bath had already been drawn since i had been in the room with aleks. "You have a penis right? I don't want to make guesses but I already caught a peak in your clothes when you were at the door."

Aleks nodded before standing up and removing her heavy body suit. Her nude form was now standing in naked air and Lena was catching quick glances. She placed a hand on her back and guided her towards the bathroom.

"Yes, but I suspect this swelling will go down by the time I'm finished. You are small, I will try not to break you." She stepped inside the bathroom and got into the bath in seconds. Lena stood beside the bath, awaiting instructions. Her body was on display, so muscular, so big, so powerful.

(Switch to zarya's perspective)

I sat there eyeing the cute British girl, she aches with need, I could tell from the look on her face. "Remove your clothes, and then come give mommy a hug." I blew her a kiss as she removed her clothes in less than a second, folding them neatly and placing them aside. As a matter of fact, I saw my own clothing folded beside hers. She really was the fastest girl in the world.

Lena took off her chronal accelerator before putting on a more sleek watch as she stepped into the bath. She instantly sunk beside me and curled up close, wrapping her arm around my chest. I could tell she idolized my body, my muscles to be specific.

My cock twitched and spasmed breaking the surface of the water easily. It was a foot long, and more than four inches thick. Lena stared at it cutely, unsure of her own ability to service it. "We will make it fit. But first, service me." Lena gulped slightly before moving between my legs.

She grabbed ahold of it with both hands and began quickly jerking it off. I sighed softly, having been pent up for too long. I grabbed her head before placing the tip of my cock in her mouth. She got the hint and began sucking my cock with as much speed as she could manage.

She was only able to get about half inside, this would not do. I grabbed a handful of her hair and I could feel her throat tighten in anticipation. I shoved her head downward, hilting my cock inside of her warm mouth. I could feel the walls of her throat tightening in response.

I began using her as a fleshlight, holding her hair as a handle. It felt heavenly as the warm water and soft flesh of her throat pleasured separate parts of my cock simultaneously. She had finally gotten used to it from her softening expression.

She was using the tip of her tongue, twirling it around my tip as it was forcefully pushed too deep to reach. I was already close to cumming, so soon. I could manage two rounds, but any more would be pushing myself.

I slammed her head downward and began shooting immense amounts of semen down her throat. It was the most pleasure my cock has ever felt. No other person was able to handle all of it, or were able to be used until they could. Her belly began to bulge from the amount of semen as I smiled at the large bulge in her throat.

I pulled my cock out with a plop and watched as cum still shot out of it, Lena catching her breath slowly. I grabbed her hips not giving her a proper chance to rest as I lined up my tip with her entrance. "We will really see if you are tough enough for me."

(Switch perspective)

The bulging flesh and utter disregard for Lena had gotten me quite hot and bothered. Fareehah noticed and had come over to 'accompany' me. That was some time ago, the TV now being set to mute as I grinded the chocolate skinned woman's tongue against my labia.

Fareehah was doing an excellent job with what little room she was given to express herself as she stared deep into my eyes, never looking away. My walls clenched down tightly, as hot juice sprayed onto her making her resemble a Jackson pollock painting. She eagerly licked it up on her own free will as my hand was retracted.

Both of our breaths were ragged as she pulled away slowly. She was less of a slave than Lena, giving her intuition the bubbly maid lacked. She curled into my arms, knowing how I enjoyed physical touch after orgasm.

"Your words comfort me mistress, but they are unnecessary." I knew already, she knew I knew already, and that was the best part of her obedience. I had zero doubt it would never falter. She was wrapped around my little finger. I smirked and laughed as she got on her knees, replacing the garments she had been ordered to remove.

"Thank you my dear. I am still feeling rather hungry though, I hope that food was completed." I looked at her with a steely gaze knowing she would do better than disappoint.

"Of course. What would I be good for otherwise?" She smiled earnestly as she went to the kitchen and fetched the food she prepared. I gave one last look to the television before changing the channel and laying down, I needed a break.


	3. The Ecopoint

“Fareehah.” I spoke out softly, barely audible over the sound of the whirring engines. Her ears perked up as she turned her head to face me. “Yes Angela?” I sighed as I looked towards the ground. “Don’t you dare die on me, do you understand? If it comes down to them or you save yourself.” 

Her gaze mimicked my own, swallowing heavily as she nodded. “I will do as you ask.”

(Antarctica 2:00 am)

Zarya was currently facefucking tracer in the co-pilot seat, a sound resembling a growl in my throat escaped as I balled up my fists. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Save that for the estate.” Zarya had a bewildered expression on her face, slowly pulling out as she sighed and tucked it away.

“Sorry mum, she looked so needy.” Lena piped up, surprisingly the flight was completely steady despite Lena’s head being occupied. I sighed as the ship was set down, the cloaking technology being turned on as the engines were powered down.

I stepped back into the personnel bay, the holo display of the ecopoint coming up on the screen. The strike squad gathered around the display, waiting for my orders.

“This operation is top secret, nobody knows we went in, nobody knows we came out. The entire staff must be dealt with before we retrieve any of the contents from inside.” I pulled a compact explosive from my pocket, a nuclear bomb about the size of a dime.

“If any of the cameras catch us, the base goes up in a flash of radiation. I do not know where the cameras back up their feed, nor do I think we could find it.” Fareehah pulled her suppressed pistol from her holster, checking the safety and ammo count before stowing it in her holster.

“Fareehah, Lena, you two are tasked with destroying every camera before letting us in.” I placed a bag of small orange discs on the table. “The best entrance is the ventilation hatch located here.” A point on the hologram flashed red, the cameras quickly becoming highlighted in blue.

“Six cameras, six discs. You cannot use your blink technology Lena, the energy signature will set off the alarms if they still work. In all honesty, I have zero doubts this plan will go off without a hitch.” I smiled gently as I began kitting up in the all black uniform, covering every inch of skin with dark black cloth, waiting to put the face mask on.

“None of the staff should be awake, so do not shoot unless you have to.” I put on the mask and was mimicked by the girls around me. A display appeared on my mask, showing the camera feeds from Lena and Fareehah’s masks.

“These suits have everything you were used to while on call for overwatch. Markers, personnel highlights, communicators, and the rest of it.” The arm of my suit had a keypad, allowing me to see almost every non-invasive detail imaginable of the other girls’ biology.

“Wow angie, when did you make these?” Zarya spoke up, having done nothing but workout and fuck the entire time she was in my services thus far.

“Stay focused.” Fareehah piped up, saving me the breath. “You two have your orders. Now go.” Tracer licked her lips at the thought of completing a mission, specifically racking up some kills. The bay door was opened, allowing the two to retreat into the snowstorm.

I looked at zarya, picking up the same blaster I used while part of overwatch. “You stay with me, don’t do or say anything unless I tell you.” I pinged the ship’s location on my visor before stepping out with zarya and closing the door behind me.

“So what are we here for exactly?” I sighed as I began walking through the snow. “The fabricator in the basement. You and I will obtain it while they kill the staff.” “Fabricator?” “I didn’t say ask questions.” She sighed as she quieted her words. 

(Lena’s perspective.)  
“Wow these suits are great. So warm and toasty.” I called out cheerfully as Fareehah and I arrived at the exterior of the base. “Do you have a mute switch?” Fareehah exclaimed with a small laugh as she hopped up the side of the base, the frozen exterior proving more difficult to climb than fly over. I quickly joined her, scaling the wall in no time at all as we arrived over the main air vent. “We have two minutes once we get in here to take out the cameras and disable the alarms. Don’t fuck around and do not waste time. Got it?” I nodded as I slipped into the vent, quickly making my way through the relatively simple ventilation system.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Fareehah just behind me, nodding to her as I removed the screws, catching the vent before it fell. I hopped down, completely silently as I placed the vent cover on the floor. Three discs were in my hand, already spotting one camera around the corner. With one well placed throw I landed the disc on the side of the camera, an audible fizzling sound heard as the camera shut down. The next two cameras were just as easy, not having to throw the discs thankfully.

Fareehah had a similarly easy time, disabling the last camera before turning around to race back to the security room. Just as she turned the corner, a muscular man easily twice the size of her ran into her, Fareehah falling on her ass as the man quickly pinned her to the floor. She panicked as he reached for a pda system on his waist. Just as his hand pushed the button a bullet whizzed through the air, splattering his brains on the wall. She quickly threw him off of her as she sighed, her heart racing.

I helped her off the ground before a small giggle escaped my lips from killing someone. “Good thing I heard you innit?” Fareehah smirked as she stood up, fist pumping me as we made our way to the security room.

“Fareehah come in, disable the security locks now. Also, good girl Lena.” I blushed under my mask as Fareehah quickly breezed through the security, thankful that Mei was weak to torture, using her personal codes she needed when she was still here. 

(Perspective switch.)  
The doors opened in front of me as I laughed softly. “Remember girls, no survivors.” I was confident the plan would succeed now, the hard part already over. “Now Aleks, stay on my ass. Don’t get lost in here.” She nodded as I stepped inside the cargo bay.

I began walking towards the back corner of the ecopoint, a highlight of a fake wall being visible. I pressed my hand against it, feeling for a switch or trigger as something clicked. A keypad was projected in front of the wall, a scowl appearing on my face.

“My god this is tedious.” I sighed as zarya spoke up, quickly inputting mei’s password into the keypad. It processed for a few moments, flashing green as the keypad disappeared. “It should open now, no?” “Hopefully.”

Lena giggled softly as she sat on the chest of a sleeping guard. With a start she rose up, head butting the girls breasts as Lena’s hands went to her cheek. “Cheers love.” The girl blushed deeply in the compromising position. Lena’s smirk widened and widened as the barrel of her gun was placed against the girl’s forehead. As soon as she realized what was happening, Lena pulled the trigger, the white sheets staining red at a rapid pace. She laughed maniacally as she ran her fingers over the bullet wound.

Fareehah was having much less fun than Lena, quickly dispatching of her foes one by one eager to be back home with her mistress. Once every guard was dead or dying the girls gradually made their way back to the cargo bay. Just as they arrived red lights flashed overhead. My gaze snapped to them as a pained “fuck!” Left my lips.

“Aleks get this door off!” She stepped up to the plate, grabbing the panel and trying her hardest to rip it off. She didn’t succeed however, managing to stress the bolts keeping it in place but nothing more.

“Lena! Get the identification tags of three guards and meet us at the ship. This mission is over.” I armed the explosive device, slapping it on the wall before making a break for the ship. “We have ten minutes to escape the continent!”

The two girls without an order followed behind rapidly, making sure not to lose me. In two minutes time we arrived at the ship, quickly starting the ship's engines. Just as the bay doors began to close a blue blur speeded past us, landing on the couch and catching her breath. 

“Oi mum, got four.” Lena announced with a chipper smile as she removed her mask and took the controls from me. I faced her with a smile as I took off my mask. “Good girl. You’re getting faster by the day I swear.” The moment the engines hit full throttle and we breached the clouds a deafening rumble could be heard.

Fareehah’s gaze was glued to the explosion a gentle smile on her face. “Woah.” Zarya laughed as she took the seat I just got out of. I approached Fareehah and wrapped my hands around her waist. She jumped from the touch, not expecting affection from me in the slightest.

“So you aren’t mad?” She asked as she turned to face me slightly. I pressed her back against the glass of the bay doors as I pulled her mask off. “Do I seem mad?” Fareehah blushed softly, her dark skin gaining a rose tint. “Not quite, but I thought you would be.” I laughed gently as I began nipping at her neck. “You two just eradicated some of the finest scientists overwatch ever taught in a matter of minutes. I am so proud of you.”

Fareehah slunk down slightly in my grasp, submitting completely to my touch. “Thank you mommy.” I smiled again as I looked into her eyes. “I’m going to reward you for your performance.” My tone turned hushed as I leaned against her ear. “Now take those clothes off honey.”

Her expression completely softened, her breath hitching with every word as I giggled. “Y-yes mommy.”

(Watchpoint Gibraltar 9:00 am)

“What is she planning Jack?” I stood from my chair and turned to face the window behind my desk. “I don’t know. But it seems like she has zero plans of slowing down. I owe her a hell of a lot so I suggest you don’t speak Ill of her in my presence.” I turned to face Ana, my stoic expression never having faded.

“She has my baby girl jack, my precious daughter. I bet you she doesn’t even know I’m alive right now.” Ana had tears streaming down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands.

“Well that is your fault isn’t it! You could have been here for her and stopped her from having this life. But instead you hid while your daughter showed more bravery every day then you have for the past fifteen years!” Ana was speechless, her tears only increasing in quantity.

“First talon attacks the ecopoint and now you show up and accuse one of my most trusted allies of heinous crimes. Have you ever considered that Angela is one of the only people she can talk to? Hell I wouldn’t doubt if they were married by now!” Ana’s tears slowed as she realized how much she had truly missed. “And instead of going to see for yourself you are stuck in my office. Get the fuck out, I’m done with you.” I sighed as the door closed, marking her exit. 

I hated doing these things, trying to help people with their personal problems. I am a soldier first and foremost, but I suppose that is my duty. I pushed a button on my desk, the number I put in prior ringing slowly.

“What do you want?” Gabe’s voice came over the phone in his usual rough tone. “I need you to infiltrate the Ziegler estate, through any means possible.” Gabe growled as he punched the wall of his apartment. “Fuck you jack. fuck you.” Gabe ended the call as I sighed. “I can’t believe some of the things she has done, but I can’t do anything about it.” I began pacing back and forth throughout my office as I contemplated the situation. “I trust her, I really trust her. I think I understand her goals, and by god I hope I do. I just hope that when the time comes for me to fight her, I’ll be able to surrender without bloodshed. God damnit angela.”


	4. chapter 3: symmetra sombra widowmaker and d.va

Hana song, code name d.va. What my brigade lacks is mechanical knowledge, someone with the knowhow on the inner workings of machines. Imagine how elated I was to see the little tart standing outside of my house stopping by to say hello.

Lena opened the door of course, wearing nothing and very sore from the hulk of a woman now living with me. Hana immediately assumed that we were sleeping together and tried to leave, but thankfully Lena didn’t let her.

(Ziegler estate, one hour later, 7:36pm)

“Hana, I get you are a child and you have much to live for. But you made the mistake of wandering where you didn’t belong.” I was sat in a pristine metal chair, across the room, drinking wine, with a devilish smirk on my face.

“Angie, please. What are you doing to me? Why am I tied up? I’ll go home and forget I saw anything I promise!” Hana was restrained to an examination table with her clothes already removed. “Just please let me go”

“Oh you are precious. ‘Please let me go’ did you really think that would work? We are far past you leaving. And I think I am already tired of hearing your voice. Every word you speak turns my eardrums inside out.” My voice was growing steadily irritated as I adjusted the buttons on my black dress. Lena and Fareehah have already been trained how to do my surgeries for me, I didn’t have to sully my hands.

Lena obliged and quickly placed a thick layer of duct tape over her mouth, making the whole process much less irritating. “I have told them all, and I will tell you the same.” I stood slowly, approaching the table, wine still in hand.

“I wish to make a better world. A world free from the confines of politics and religion. A world where nobody has to be afraid of another person, be they flesh or otherwise.” I had cupped her cheek softly, ensuring she would not break eye contact.

“I seek your cooperation in this task. Your skills would be of great use to me. If you comply and willingly give yourself to me, you will live under my command, never being harmed or hurt in any way. If you fight me however, I will break your body and mind until you lack a choice in the matter.” I spoke calmly, not taking pleasure in the harsh words. They were facts, nothing more, nothing less.

Zarya’s room had been finished, and I had already made space for three new guests. Being a billionaire made this very easy. “You will live like a princess. As long as you submit to your new queen.”

Hana’s eyes looked on, afraid but intrigued. “I know this piques your interest ja? You will have to kill for me, something you have had no trouble doing in the past. You will do things that you may find repulsive, killing, destroying. But, you will not have to worry about South Korea anymore. Once we are finished that threat will be no more. And I am still very supportive of you continuing your gaming career. Although, you will not be able to stream on the battlefield, I’m sure you understand why.”

Hana looked at me, but I couldn’t place an emotion. She was merely thinking about her options. I hoped I would not have to hurt her, her spirits would be higher and It would save me a lot of time. “And there is one more thing, the icing on the cake if you will.” I moved closer to her ear as to not embarrass her openly. “Every woman in this household is always available, if you ever want to get rid of your virginity. I may take it myself if you desire, I like when my princesses are open with me.” I pulled away slowly and smiled at her very apparent blush.

I slowly removed the tape, trying to cause as minimal pain as possible. Her mouth was finally uncovered as she stared at me. “For your own sake, say yes.” I stood nearby, my hand on her face still waiting for a response.

“I-I can’t. I can’t trust you. The Angie I knew was sweet and kind. She was my best friend, one of my only friends. I looked up to you like a mother, I loved you like one too. But this? The way you are now? I don’t know what changed in you but I can’t, I just can’t.” Her expression was calm as my calm smile slowly turned into a grimace with every word. She probably thought I was only bluffing, as if I wouldn’t go through with my promise.

I began laughing slowly, it rising into a crescendo of maniacal sound waves. I finished my wine before setting it down. I looked at Lena and Fareehah waiting idly by for instruction and smiled. “Find out what parts she can lose and still do her job without. Don’t ruin her face either, I won’t have an ugly shrew on my brigade. If you are unsure don’t touch it. And do not let her pass out, she needs to be awake for all of this.” The women nodded in response to my instructions as I began walking out. I could hear hana pleading for me to come back and stop them as I left. I simply smirked and kept walking.

(45 minutes later)

“Mum, we have finished. She almost flatlined from shock a few times but the little tease is stable now.” She had a bright smile on her face as she relayed the good news. “The mess is already clean and the wounds are bandaged. We did not install any mechanical parts and did not give her any medicine.” I smiled softly before petting her head once again. She responded like the dog she was as her tongue fell out of her mouth. It was still fun. 

“Good. Nice work girls I can’t wait to see what you have done. But aleks has been waiting for you, me and Fareehah can handle her on our own.” Lena nodded before pulling away and flying up the stairs, her clothes already off as she did. I smirked as I headed for the door and descended the stone steps. Crying could be heard from the basement and I smiled with glee.

I walked in and started laughing from what I saw. Hana had already been staring at me as I walked in, her face coated in a thick layer of tears. “You have done a good job girls, I am very impressed.” I grabbed Hana’s face, hardly able to contain my laughter.

I looked down at the stumps where her legs once were and back to her face. “Have you had a change of heart? I can still give you prosthetics if you wish to submit. But, if you want to continue I can take your ears next. Or maybe your nose, you would look hideous after that but I could still find a use for you.” Hana could hardly speak as she began crying all over again. I could see her attempts to push past her restraints and grab me, not out of malice, out of pleading.

“Please, just take me! I will do whatever you ask, just make the pain go away!” I smirked as I rolled my hand over her forehead. She passed out in seconds. “Uhm, what was that?” 

I looked backwards and nonchalantly spoke. “My fingertips are robotic. I just sent a pulse through her brain, knocking her out. It’s quite handy honestly. I’m glad I gave up being such a sow.” Fareehah laughed softly before turning her attention to Hana. “Are you going to install the augments yourself?”

Angela nodded softly before beginning to remove her dress. “Take this time to listen up. I’m not going to give you a closeup lesson like this again.” Fareehah nodded, eager to learn. “The human brain is a mysterious thing. I have been able to pinpoint the piece of it which allows us to make our own decisions. If the person isn’t willing to submit my devices won’t work. But, if they do, it can section off that piece of the brain and manipulate their goals to whatever I wish.”

Fareehah was nodding and oohing with each statement I made. It seemed like she was a smart cookie, at least smarter than Lena. “That is the device I put inside of Lena and aleks. It wasn’t necessary but more of a contingency. Fun fact they also explode if the person breaks free.” Fareehah smiled softly before laughing. “That is genius, to be expected from you.”

“You would be surprised the amount of brains I had to go through to find out.” I slowly retraced my finger tips from Hana’s forehead ensuring she was properly under as I fully removed my dress and put on a set of scrubs and a lab coat. “Is one of those inside of me as well?” Fareehah asked with a smirk, I’m sure she was just curious, not actually caring.

“Why would there be?” I responded plainly. “It would waste my time. You already behave perfectly, I need no assistance in that regard.” I gently ran my nails under her chin as she blushed. I moved Hana’s unconscious body to the operating table as I began hooking her up to various machines. “You will assist me as well as learn. You may have to do these for me while I am off somewhere else someday.”

(Meanwhile)

Knocking could be heard from the front door. It seemingly went ignored as several minutes passed. The Indian woman opened the door slowly and peered in, not spotting anybody. The door wasn’t locked and the security system wasn’t turned back on. This allowed symmetra to just wander inside. She heard the sound of whirring machinery coming from the nearby entrance to the basement as she approached cautiously.

She looked inside and gasped audibly at the sour sight. It was mid surgery, with two bloody women standing over the exposed brain of the Asian woman symmetra was supposed to be hearing back from. She had been her transportation and intended to join in if Angela was home.

Angela seemingly didn’t notice over the sounds of various pieces of technology. It was only the scent of a strong perfume, overpowering the thin layer of plastic covering her nose. She turned around hastily but symmetra has already ducked behind cover. She was standing against the door, trying eagerly to recover her breath. Also trying to fight the urge to vomit.

“Watcha lookin at?” The sound caused symmetra to jump out of her skin as her face was quickly brought to the ground. “Cheeky little bitch innit? Don’t even have the common courtesy to close the bloody door.” Symmetra wasn’t defenseless however as a bubble of hardlight formed around her and detonated, causing Lena to pass out as she was flung across the room leaving symmetra unguarded.

“Could you please go see what all the commotion is over?” Angela voiced to her assistant. She quickly disappeared up the steps spotting an unconscious Lena and burn marks on the hardwood floors. She made a mad sprint towards the door which she could see was left open. She saw a retreating symmetra and cursed internally before sprinting out of the door at full speed. She was much faster than the Indian woman, catching her in a matter of seconds, pinning her to the ground.

The defense bubble could be used again, but it had to be recharged. Fareehah spoke softly, her voice coldly stating the events which would transpire. “If you try anything, your neck bone will be introduced to the outside world.” Her arms snaked around symmetra’s neck, putting her throat in the crook of her elbows.

“I know what I saw, you murdered her!” Fareehah applied pressure on the back of her head, quickly shoving her chin to the concrete. “She is still alive, but that could change depending on what you do right now. We will sit here until someone comes to look for me, then you will be escorted back inside. How much pain you suffer will be dependent on your ability to listen.”

Her necklace beeped internally, signaling that it was ready to be used. “That is funny Fareehah, it really is. I don’t think you are in a position to be making demands.” Fareehah raised an eyebrow as the bubble began expanding. It did not break Fareehah’s grasp as she was thrown backwards, symmetra’s spine being ripped out of its proper place, killing the girl instantly. The lights disappeared behind her eyes as she was flung back. Fareehah’s head smacked against the car and knocked her out with a seemingly fatal blow. 

Lena’s arms wrapped around both of the women, taking them inside at a similar time as all of the evidence was cleaned from the site. The door was closed and Fareehah was taken straight to the basement. Angela looked over seemingly distraught at the sight, actually pulling herself away from the surgery.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” Angela put her tools down as she began inspecting the glass shards imbedded in the back of fareehah’s skull. “Hana wasn’t alone, but she is no longer of this world. One annoyance down, nine billion to go.” She smiled softly as Angela’s expression didn’t change from her dread filled face. “You need to finish repairing Hana’s skull now! Place the pieces inside and stitch the wound closed. The machine should do the rest.” 

She turned her attention to Fareehah as she began pulling out different pieces of equipment. Judging from the dent the damage was mostly trauma but “these glass pieces must be removed before I can operate.” She was running against the clock as the blood being rushed to her skull was quickly being spurted out of the holes. She wasted no time in removing the glass, the pieces not being a concern momentarily.

She heard the machine begin to flatline as her heart stopped beating. Angela began cursing and became incredibly desperate. Her hands began to glow as a pool of yellow light appeared at each of her fingertips. She wrapped her hands around fareehah’s head as the nanobots left her body rapidly. The color began draining from her face as her eyes began to close. She fell to the floor, having given too much to stay awake.

Lena finished with Hana as ordered and turned around at the sight. She checked both of the women’s vitals, seemingly stable as she lifted Angela off of the ground. She was unsure what to do but quickly thought of something. She cut off Angela’s index finger and rushed to the armory, obtaining the caduceus staff before reappearing at the basement.

She placed the staff in fareehah’s hand and used it to press the button and pull the trigger correctly surmising that the staff responds to whomever possess nanobots in their bloodstream. Color quickly returned to Angela’s face as she was jolted awake, looking around frantically.

“Lena, my god Lena, you clever girl. I gave too much and almost died, it seems as though I picked my company well. Is she stable?” I asked frantically as Lena nodded eagerly, ecstatic to receive the compliment. “You do know what this means right? Until I can create more nanobots, I am vulnerable like the rest of you.” Lena turned around slowly, eyeing me awkwardly.

“You thought I was keeping the secret to immortality under lock and key? Well I am, for all of you, but not for me. I don’t have the materials necessary to create more, so I will either have to steal them from Gibraltar or make up a lie for why I need more.” I began shaking my head as I looked up and down.

“I don’t mean to be rude mum, but couldn’t you just take them back?” I looked up dumbfounded seemingly not understanding how she didn’t already know the answer to that question. “I gave them up willingly and bonded them to her dna. It saved her but she doesn’t exactly have finger augments like I do nor does she understand how they work well enough to reprogram them. She can’t change what she doesn’t understand and I’m not exactly the most keen on teaching her how they work.” Lena nodded before turning around slowly.

“What do you want me to do about sym mum? She may or may not be dead in the living room.” I sighed before clutching my arm nervously. “It was symmetra!? Goddamn it! I needed her!” I sighed again before burying my face in her hands. “Strip her naked and remove every mechanical part from her body. I need to see if I can’t figure out hard light from that arm of hers. Wipe the security cameras and make sure everything is turned on. You are lucky I don’t punish all of you for letting this happen. Put her body in the freezer with the others when you are done.”

“With haste mum.” I looked at Fareehah and back down as the blur disappeared. A purple flash echoed throughout the room as the door locked and the machines began changing color one by one. A hologram appeared in front of me, sombra. Of course, it was only a matter of time.

“You have gotten into some serious trouble here chica. What do you intend to do.” I smirked before standing slowly and slipping out of my scrubs, changing as she watched me disrobe. “Kill your entire family if a word of this graces anyone’s ears but your own.” Sombra smirked before taking a seat on a chair in the corner.

“You shouldn’t make threats you can’t guarantee the outcome of.” She didn’t let her confidence break whatsoever, convinced I didn’t know anything relevant. “Miss colomar, I don’t think it is wise to trifle with a woman who has nothing to lose.” Sombra lost her smirk as she tried to fake confidence.

“I will extend the same offer as I gave the rest of them. I need you on my side and I will meet your demands to make it happen. The only condition is you must assist me whenever I ask and for whatever I ask. I will not harm you, and I will not put a chip in your head.” Angela didn’t lie, she didn’t have to. Sombra looked genuinely scared now, just now realizing that aleks was already recruited.

“Deal, but my demands can be very, well, demanding. I require three things. You wipe the memories of every person in that murder mansion of yours. Knowing Sombra is too much for me to feel comfortable. Second, don’t keep things from me. I will find out whatever you are hiding, it’s only a matter of time. Third, keep your legs open. You will only be my queen if I am your mistress.” The last demand made her smirk again, returning the cocky grin.

I nodded with each word she said, deeming them all fair enough in their own right. “Done, done, and done. But, don’t think you can start ordering me around, I am your queen regardless of everything else.” The purple lights disappeared as the hologram stood slowly. “Pleasure doing business with you.” Wow that went better than I thought. I wouldn’t have to destroy a village after all. She disappeared into a glitch as I sighed heavily.

Today already sucked, and every damn second made it worse and worse. I can’t even be serviced properly because my chef is busy not dying. I needed wine, no, whiskey. And a lot of it.

(One week later, Angela’s bedroom, 2:31am)

“The week had a rough start but we got there in the end.” I was laying in my incredibly comfortable bed, Fareehah on one side, Sombra on the other, both women burying themselves in my form.

“You could say that amiga, but who doesn’t like it a little rough?” She chuckled softly as Fareehah mimicked the action. “You should try spending a night with la arana. She never wanted to let me go, can’t say I blame her though.” I looked towards the ceiling, thinking of Amelie, the widowmaker.

“If there is any human being on this earth that I feel bad for, it is her.” The words came out of fareehah’s mouth surprisingly. I didn’t think she knew about Amelie’s past. “Indeed. She was a sweet girl. Much like how I used to be actually. Kind, caring, yet calculated and sharp.”

Olivia rolled her eyes before smirking at me. “The queen of modesty.” I laughed slightly at the joke, getting amusement out of her ability to poke fun at me. Having Olivia around was a fresh experience. I finally contained those damn sex hormones in zarya so she stopped getting my servant pregnant every other day.

“Speaking of which, widow may or may not be on her way here by now.” I looked her in the eyes with an angry grimace before sitting up in my bed. “What!?” Olivia wrapped her arms around me before pulling me back into bed, another arm from the opposite also having been wrapped around me.

“Don’t worry angel, she doesn’t care about what is going on here, actually she wants to join of her own free will.” I looked at her again, before Fareehah joined me with a look of general confusion. “Wait, did you tell her?”

Olivia smirked before booping fareehah’s nose. “Of course. I wasn’t going to leave if she couldn’t come with me. And I know you are smart enough to know how valuable she would be. I may be a bitch but I have a heart.” She held up a fake heart with her hands.

“Plus she gives really good head. Her dick is pretty bomb too. Not like zarya’s” she shuddered slightly thinking about how big zarya was.

If anything, she was right. Widowmaker would be an amazing asset to have I just never counted on being able to. This makes my plans so much easier.

In the time since the incident, everyone was made to forget about Sombra as asked except for Fareehah, she deserved to know. Zarya was transformed into a more focused and calm person. Essentially I balanced the testosterone by tricking her brain into secreting Melatonin, balancing out in a weird way.

Hana has been integrated flawlessly, falling right back into her normal routine. She had already begun working on a mech as well, and by heavens she did not hold back. That thing had blueprints for a nuke launcher attachment.

Sombra had reprogrammed the nanobots as well as working with me to create a much cheaper recipe for them. The results actually increased, I was glowing for about thirty minutes. Fareehah was able to keep hers, and I reobtained my own. Now that I had a programmer in my ranks I could do practically whatever I wanted weapon wise. I still had space for one more person thankfully. The spiders arrival would be easy enough to accommodate for.

“For your sake it better be true. If she wanted to kill us I have no doubt she could take us all on and win. Even in the mansion. Have you seen her fight? It’s like Bruce lee mixed with a ballerina.” Fareehah stared plainly, getting somewhat excited. What she said was true as well, Amelie was perhaps the most skilled human assassin on the planet.

We had also been able to reverse engineer a hard light prototype, able to make a microscopic sample. But to say it took an immense amount of energy to do so was an understatement. Hana’s legs had been easy enough to make, using the real ones as a base allowed me to make near identical mechanical copies. She was so happy when I put them on for her. Hana was a treat to have around sometimes, it almost made me miss those times we spent playing video games together. Almost.

Almost on cue I heard a knock at my bedroom door. At this hour it was almost unheard of, especially considering the other girl’s rock solid sleeping schedules. Fareehah got up from the bed, still nude giving us a nice view of her nude form as she approached the door. She opened it and Lena was on the other side, looking incredibly tired.

“Uhh, mum. Spider at the door. Said she wanted to talk, other bollocks.” I nodded slowly before getting up. Sombra held on, seemingly not wanting to leave my side. I moved her hands away and stood, approaching the door. “Thank you Lena, you may head back to bed.”

She nodded before walking down the stairs, seemingly too tired to blink. I grabbed a bathrobe as I descended after her, putting it on. I went straight to the door and opened it, not being surprised by the purple woman on the other side. 

“Amelie, please come in.” I stepped aside as the woman took my gesture. She seemed very confident, almost like she was totally sure of her reasons for being here. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Amelie was wearing black jeans, a heavy fur coat, a blue t-shirt with a spiderweb pattern, a beanie which matched the shade of the fur on her coat, and finishing her look with a pair of large hoop earrings. Her makeup had been done to hide the purple skin on her face but I was easily able to see through the disguise. Then again, I knew what to look for.

I caught a glimpse of her behind through a pair of black jeans and smirked. No matter what any of my other servants may offer me with their bodies, Amelie always seemed like an unclaimed prize. The one person I wished to lay naked and waiting for me.

“Angela.” She seemingly didn’t know what to say as I guided her to a couch and sat beside her. “Angela, I have been feeling strange these past few months.” I nodded in response, genuinely intrigued about what she was about to say. “Every time I think about the pieces inside of me that don’t belong I get sick to my stomach.” Her thick French accent was intriguing to say the least.

“I will join you, in the case that you take those pieces out of me and don’t put anymore back in.” I took a deep breath, too many soldiers without a kill switch installed is troubling. But, in the case of Amelie, I don’t think I will have any problems.

“I will assist you, but you must prove to me you will follow my directions.” I placed a hand on her thigh and pulled it away in shock as her body cooled my appendage. She was ice cold, I definitely should have expected that. She nodded with her usual nonchalance as she focused her gaze on my mouth.

Amelie was a weird case, seemingly not feeling pride or guilt in the slightest. She didn’t even consider for a second the kinds of embarrassing things I could make her do. Either that or she considered them but didn’t care.

“On your knees. Take off that hat, I want to see your beauty.” Her hair wasn’t tied up, falling over her face with all of its beauty. She looked stunning, especially now that I saw her like this.

“Stick your tongue out” I grabbed her tongue softly with two fingers. It was ice cold, the moisture from her mouth not helping. Her eyes stayed straight and unbothered, not caring about being compromised.

“Pant, like a dog. Lick my hand as well.” The air escaping her mouth could be seen as it was rapidly heated from the surrounding warmth. She began using her long tongue to lick my hand repeatedly, showing a completely different attitude as she got into the mindset of being a dog. Her eyes looked pleading, the gold orbs piercing my bravado and delighting me.

“You are just a treat. Who’s my good girl? Yes you are.” I treated her like an actual dog and she actually barked in response. I began petting her head softly as she rolled over on the ground. My hand went straight to her stomach under her clothes and rubbed her belly.

I bit my finger softly before pulling my hand away. She looked sad as she stared into my eyes. She looked so damn cute! “Clothes off, now. I’ll have a collar made for you by tomorrow. From here on out you belong to me.”

Amelie nodded and removed her clothes in seconds, getting straight to business. I appreciated her straightforward nature. I grabbed ahold of her legs and forced her to move closer to me as I eyed her erection. As it turns out, she liked being talked down to.

Her penis was smaller than zarya’s standing at a modest 8 inches long and four inches thick. It was average in every regard, something which I was definitely more fond of entering me. “I would assume your stamina is much higher than the average human?”

Amelie nodded before showing her usual not caring attitude. “I can last as long as I want. The longest I’ve ever gone was four hours. Sombra was rather upset with me after that.” I smirked before letting out a hearty chuckle.

“That is because she is a girl. I, on the other hand, am a woman.” I grabbed her shaft and shivered with delight. So cold, but so needy and hard. “This not caring attitude is sexy, but I need you to show mommy some effort hm?”

She smirked softly before grabbing my face. She lowered her mouth to meet my own and captured my lips. Just as I suspected, her mouth was cool to the touch. I leaned back as she used my mouth slightly. After a solid minute and a half she pulled away and licked her lips. “You know, me not caring is part of the deal right Cherie? It is rather difficult for me to feel anything. But I can safely say you are doing it for me.” She giggled, actually giggled, like a schoolgirl, a hot French schoolgirl, with a hardon, for me!

I rose to my feet with a stunning quickness and tossed my bathrobe aside. I was bent over the back of the couch in seconds, my rear on full display. “Don’t make me wait!” She obliged, by god did she oblige. She hilted inside of me in less than a second, her hips pounding like a jackhammer.

My mouth hit the back of the couch and screams of pleasure were belted out at ridiculous volume. All I could think of was her cock, all I needed at that moment was her cock. And to say she was ruthlessly fucking me would be an understatement.

I was beginning to drool from both mouths and stained the couch with two separate fluids. She grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back, using the force of her thrusts to push them up higher, causing an immense amount of pleasure ridden pain.

She pulled out of my sopping pussy and pushed it in to my other, virgin hole. It was stretched to fit her mass in less than a second as she began thrusting at what seemed to be an even faster pace. I was letting out screams of pain and pleasure which even the neighbors could surely hear.

She pulled back and suspended me in midair on her shaft using my arms as handles. I could feel it push up into my insides, seemingly growing inside of me. The sensations I was feeling couldn’t be described with words. It was only then that I realized, I could see the veins on her cock through my stomach. She had grown so much inside me it was actually wearing my walls thin. This is why widowmaker was my prize, her genetic superiority to normal people. Some call it a curse, but me? I would say it’s more of an unfavorable pleasantry.

Sombra looked at the sight in the living room from the top of the stairs. Leaning on the handrail and smirking. It had only been about five minutes and they were already going at it. She looked between her legs at Fareehah eagerly licking her slit and smiled. She was going to like it here a lot more than she initially thought.

(Thirty minutes later.)

I had somehow ended up in a mating press on the floor. I couldn’t remember anything, especially how I got here. But after my fifth orgasm I knew, I was ready to stop. Even now I would be sore for a week.

“Amelie, I think I am done!” My voice was hoarse from screaming and it came out staggered. She stopped her motion as her cock began to shrink and she pulled out. She moved herself up from the floor with grace unbeknownst to anyone that soon after sex. She lifted me off the ground and placed me back in my original position, I was much more tired than before though, a fact which she took note of when she sat next to me to support me.

“What do you think you are doing? You think you are allowed to get me this worked up and not cum? I don’t think so.” She laughed again before standing and putting me eye level with her cock. “All over me. Anywhere and everywhere you can think of.” Those were probably the poorest choice of words I’ve ever had.

In a process of about five minutes my entire body had been covered with what was easily a gallon of spunk. From head to toe a thick white layer of cum was plastered on me. She shot a couple ropes down my throat but saved my sore holes for another time. I was laying in my own satisfaction, completely content, as she began licking me clean. She was using slow thought out careful strokes of her tongue to ensure each part of me was given a bath.

“I believe, I can take those pieces out, as long as they don’t stop that monster of yours.” She smirked between licks as she continued to serve her master. “Miss me?” I jumped out of my skin as Olivia began laughing.

Amelie gathered the last drop as she pulled away, licking her lips to get the last of it. Olivia placed her hands on my shoulders as I turned my head slowly, catching my breath. She pulled a chip out of her arm and crushed it, a cocky smile forming on her lips. “Now you have every talon base on file, including full security details and high level personnel.”

An evil smile formed on my lips as a hologram of the earth appeared at her fingertips. Around thirty or so red dots appeared, the majority of which being in Asia. Amelie pointed at the one in France, crossing it out as she smirked. “Already taken care of. Gabe actually gave me a hand.”

I laughed a hearty laugh as I thought about it. “He would be a valuable asset chica, think we could persuade him to join our cause?” Amelie piped up, answering her question. She reached into her bag first, picking out a card with a number written on it. “He said to call after midnight.” She handed me the card as I reached for the phone beside me.

“Can you trace a call Olivia?” “Can you dial a number Angela?” Note taken. I dialed the number and put it on speaker, the audio automatically coming through the house speakers. After a few rings he picked up, his voice hoarse as ever. “What?”

Olivia piped in before I got a chance to respond. “How’s Brazil Gabe?” He groaned in response. “I have no business with you sombra. Ziegler, I’ll be there in a week. We can discuss then.” I laughed heartily before sighing. “No. You tell me what you want now and I’ll spare your life. Sound fair Gabriel?” 

He sounded like a broken record, another grunt escaping his lips. “I want out of here and in with you. My one condition is that I don’t stay in that fuck mansion you call an estate.” “And why should I let you?” “Four bastion units, three OR15s and my own services.”

I pondered the idea momentarily as I thought about it. I could certainly upgrade the units for better offensive and defensive capabilities, yes that will do. “As much as I want to say yes, you must stay in this estate. I refuse to risk any leaks getting out. But, I offer you mortality. Deal?”

A muffled “fuck” could be heard through the phone as he growled. “Fine.” He hung up the phone before smashing it and tossing it off the balcony he was smoking on. He took another puff before tossing it off as well, walking inside and closing the doors behind him.

“I cannot guarantee you will live this. Her hatred has exceeded you.” She was sitting on the bed, tears running down her face as she sobbed. “I love her even though I knew something was wrong with her. I have no choice. I either walk up to her front door or hide for the rest of my life. What am I gonna do Gabe?” Gabe grumbled as he sat next to her, uncertain what to say. He reached over cautiously, and placed a hand on her back. “I don’t know Moira.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read and wanna let me take a crack at an idea tumbling around in that big beautiful mind of yours, don’t be shy and come say hello on fiverr. $5 off if you tell me you came from here.
> 
> https://www.fiverr.com/yung_dahmer?up_rollout=true.
> 
> I hope my other works find you well too. Happy reading 😊


End file.
